


Fealty & Surrender

by balls_and_circuits



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cannon, Clexa, F/F, Happy Ending, Sap then smut then sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balls_and_circuits/pseuds/balls_and_circuits
Summary: The consummation.This scene fits cannon and starts during the last Polis tower scene with Clarke and Octavia in 3x07.Sap -> Smut -> Sin Heads up/ I flip between character POVs often, typically by paragraph. This is my first fan fiction so please let me know if you like it.





	1. Powers

“If you’re not there, you’re not the person I thought you were.” Octavia’s words ring in her ears. _She’s right. I need to be there for my people. It’s time to face what I’ve done._

 

Brain still buzzing, she was in Lexa’s room, not registering if her knocks were answered or not. Clarke looks around the room, eyes searching for Lexa, brain searching for the words to say she’s leaving. Lexa asked her to stay, in a shy, apprehensive whisper Clarke had never witnessed. Sure, Lexa had invited her to the capital before the mountain fell but this was different. Now Lexa was….vulnerable, hopeful. And Clarke was…..conflicted.

 

Lexa rounds the corner from the bathroom as Clarke rounds the bed. Clarke sees her first, eyes to the floor, lips pursed in thought. Long fingers flowing through dark, curly locks thrown on the right side of her head, leaving the left side of her neck exposed. Stripped of her bulky commander fits and war paint, she was just...serene. Lexa was regal in beauty. And Clarke froze….speechless.

 

Abrupt footsteps halting breaks Lexa out of her wandering thoughts. Clarke is before her, wearing a face that says nothing and everything. Lips slightly parted, eyes blinking quickly, darting around Lexa’s face, the sky princess is unusually quiet and the sharp pain in Lexa’s chest tells her why.

 

“When do you leave?,” Lexa stopping a few feet from Clarke, breaks the silence, hoping her eyes don’t reveal her dejection.

 

Clarke regains her composure. _It’s best to do this quickly._ “Now,” she states plainly.

 

Lexa nods, throat choking back her emotions. She knew this was coming. But it still hurt. She still wasn’t sure if Clarke had fully forgiven her but she always held hope for her Wanheda. There was so much she wanted to say, so much to confess, but nothing came out.

 

Seeing Lexa’s subtle defeat, Clarke steps forward wanting nothing but to soothe her. Faltering, she stops an arm’s length away. _I can’t. Keep it together. She chose her people, now it’s time to chose mine._ “I’m Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” Lexa’s eyes hold a wet glimmer as she tries to keep it together. “You have to go back, they’re your people.” Her lips part again, jaw tight and trembling with the weight of what she really wants to say. “That’s why I……...That’s why you’re you.” _I love you. For You._

 

Clarke had never seen Lexa so exposed, her eyes said more than her words ever could. It was like she was truly seeing all of Lexa for the first time. Her heart rate began to increase and her breathing became short. The raw understood confession pulled at her core, but she had to be strong. She swallowed hard, “Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people.”

 

Seeing a glimmer of hope, Lexa let a smile tug at the corners of her lips for the first time since the blonde arrived. It was an optimistic long shot behind definite certitude. Heda knew her post was only up upon her death. “I hope so.” she managed, tears dangerously close to falling. The longer she held eye contact, the more it hurt.

 

Turning her head down, she swallowed down her angst, extending her arm for a warrior’s grip. Clarke’s arm embraced hers and the contact was a searing pain. “May we meet again.” She cracked, eyebrows furrowing in and cheeks dropping in a final attempt to hold back her tears.

 

Lost in darkening green eyes, Clarke cracked too. That touch was not enough. Her face fluttered with the realization that good bye would not be enough; eyes going from the devotion in Lexa’s eyes to the tremble of her lips. In a soft tug, she stepped forward, closing the distance between them and pulling Lexa’s face to hers.

 

They both felt it at the same time. As lips met, a deep pang of passion, need, love, and euphoria flowed between them. Finally, Lexa let go. All of the pent up emotions of the last few months, all of the anguish she felt upon losing Clarke over, all of the torture she felt at not being forgiven. It was all gone.

 

Breaking the kiss, Clark saw the tears fall from Lexa’s eyes matched the heavy thump in her heart. Her chest heaved as she learning back in, for a deeper kiss, tasting Lexa’s soft lips. Inhaling all the scents that dizzied her. She smelled of fine oils and pine. Her lips hesitant and delicate, as if this was a dream she didn’t want to wake from. Feeling this, Clarke pressed harder, conveying. _I am here. I want you. I need you._

 

Lexa always yielded under Clarke’s control but now she was putty, every kiss was an agonizing bliss, taking away her breath. Each touch against her skin igniting a flame she’d been repressing as lost hope. The blonde’s firm hands on her hips grounded her. The Spirit told her Clarke loved her and she surrendered to it.

 

Clarke untied the strap on Lexa’s shirt, refusing to restrain her need anymore. They barely had time to gasp for air before capturing each other’s lips again. Not wanting them to be apart any longer. Gripping Lexa’s hips, Clarke backed the pliant Commander in the bed, allowing themselves to part as Lexa sat down.

 

This moment, felt like an eternity. Eyes locked on eyes. Both vulnerable in a way they had never been before. Lexa looked up at Clarke as if she were life itself. Her sky princess was the very one to shape the moon and tell the sun to shine. She had forgiven her and with each kiss, put the stars back in their place. And now, as she sat barely breathing in disbelieve, her world began to rotate again.

 

Clarke’s earth was turning in tandem, lost in the forest that was Lexa. As she gazed down, the surrender and shocked joy she saw was overwhelming. She knew her heda was in pain but the anguished love she saw so clearly now sent waves of passion and fever through her. A fever to quell those thoughts she read on Lexa’s face and convey her love. Can I?

 

Lexa reached up and pulled Clarke closer, laying back as the skygirl softly fell into her. Answering her unasked question. _Yes……_


	2. If You Let Me

Clark straddled Lexa, kissing her furiously. Another bout of passion coursed through them. Lexa’s fingers gripped blonde hair, pulling Clarke deeper into her breathy assault. She felt a heat flush through her body, high as the peak of victory after a hard fought battle. Unlike her commander persona though, this battle with her restraint was a losing one. Pushing Clarke back she scrambled back on the bed. 

 

Smirking, Clarke pulled off the commander’s boots and kicked her own to the floor. Crawling back on the bed never breaking eye contact as she laid flush against Lexa’s body. Opening her mouth to capture Lexa’s waiting lips, she shuddered as she felt Lexa’s low moan through their kiss. 

 

Lexa slipped her hands under Clarke’s shirt, finally touching the creamy smooth skin she had only dreamed about. She traced her fingers up the woman’s spine and side, losing herself in the feel. When Clarke slipped her tongue over her bottom lip, Lexa jumped slamming her knee up between Clarke’s legs. The moan that hit her ears could only be described as pure desire. A desire that ran straight to Lexa’s clit, soliciting a steady throb. Eyes closed tightly, she held her forehead against Clarke’s, hands gripping her hips as she sucked in air. Summoning calm, she opened her eyes just to lose it again. 

 

Clarke’s eyes bore down on her prey, giving her just enough time to breathe before grinding her hips onto the intruding knee between her legs and latching on to Lexa’s lips. This time she allowed her tongue to slip between the silky flesh, teasing at her tongue and moaning her need. Lexa’s hands began to explore her torso higher up, flirting dangerously over her bra. She gasped when she felt a simultaneous brush against both her nipples. Nipping down on Lexa’s bottom lip she grabbed the back of Lexa’s head, sitting up and bringing her as well. She quickly found the bottom of Lexa’s first and pulled it over her head. Making short work of the binder across her chest she fell back in silence as she allowed her gaze to unabashedly traverse the exposed skin. Her Lexa was slender but strong. Arms flexed as they held her weight. Neck begging to be peppered with kisses. Clarke watched the hard rise and fall of her chest. She studied the lines of her stomach, Lexa’s tight abs contracting with the pulse of her chest. Clarke licked her lips, watching the swell of her breasts peaking into nipples already hardened from arousal. 

 

“Your turn”, Lexa breathed out. Leaning forward she helped Clarke out of her shirt and stared at the flesh spilling out of Clarke’s bra. She watched as the skygirl slipped the straps of each shoulder in a slow, agonizing dance. When her breasts finally spilled out, Lexa leaned forward, collecting them in her hands with a growl and kissing the tops of them while palming Clarke’s nipples. She slipped her right hand down around Clarke’s waist, pulling her closer. Her tongue began to trail a lazy spiral around Clarke’s left nipple. When she finally took the sensitive skin into her mouth, she was rewarded with a strained hiss, “Lexxaaaa.”

 

Clarke allowed her head to roll back. Hands flying into the brunette’s hair, encouraging the commander to continue the dizzying swirl of her tongue. She was not disappointed. Lexa’s teeth lightly nipped her right nipple and rolled the other between her fingers. Her hips began to roll unconsciously. Lexa was now the commander of her body, eliciting a string of moans and gasps that began to rise in volume just from the attention given to Clarke’s breasts. With a hard yank of dark tresses, she regaining some control. The hooded eyes of Lexa sent a shiver down her body that lingered in her dripping core. 

 

Lexa fell back on the bed. Clarke quickly followed, moving to slide her hips between Lexa’s legs. After a brief kiss on the lips, she peppered the brunette’s jaw and nipped at the ear lobe. She wasted no time working her hands up to Lexa’s breast, kneading them as she suckled at her neck. Lexa arched into her touch, murmuring incoherently.  Continuing her downward wander, Clarke nibbled across a tanned collarbone then planted a trail of wet kisses to Lexa’s left breast. Teasing from left to right, she worshipped Lexa’s torso, tracing each defined line with her tongue. Memorizing the swells and curves like Lexa studied her impressive territory. But Lexa’s body was more than impressive and the moans from Clarke’s mouth as she left loving bruises along her hips relayed that and more. This was now her territory and she would mark it was such.

 

Starving to taste more, she stripped Lexa of her pants and boxers in no time. Picking up where she left off, she nibbled her way down the sharp ‘v’ of Lexa’s hip, stopping at the top of her mound. Above her, Lexa was panting from mere anticipation. Spreading Lexa’s legs further, Clarke began kissing the inside of the muscular thighs. Transfixing on their strength and grace, she felt the muscles twitch as she traversed her way towards Lexa’s core. She could feel the heat radiating from her. Her desire was palpable. 

 

“Clarke. Please.” Lexa’s voice was breathy and thick. 

 

The desperate sound of Lexa’s voice made Clarke’s damp core pulse. She finally leaned forward, pressing her lips to the top of Lexa’s sex, inhaling the sweet woody aroma of her love. She slowly kissed lower, just touching Lexa’s clit; grinning at the high pitched groan that echoed her actions. Another kiss, this time firm against Lexa’s opening…..she was dripping wet, a thin layer coating her lips as she pulled back. She licked her lips, getting her first taste. It was an intoxicating flavor. One that begged another taste. Flattening her tongue, she placed it at the bottom of Lexa’s wet slit, slowly dragging it upward, just dipping it inward to lap at the wonderful new flavor. Lexa’s back was completely off the bed, pushing up on her elbows as her hands frantically gripped the soft furs. Her moan was caught in her throat but her tears feel free as her full submission was accepted. 

 

Clarke hummed into the wet folds as she again savored Lexa’s essence. She placed her hands on Lexa’s hips to hold her still as the hum reverberated through her a well, causing her to collapse in a huff as her voice returned. “ _ Ahhh Keryon, Beja _ !!!” [ah Spirit, Please]

 

Encouraged by the pleading curse, Clarke went to work. She lapped at Lexa’s dripping center, alternating between suckling at the glistening folds and long, heavy licks that barely penetrated her crevice. She knew it was a slow torture but she wanted relay how she felt through her thorough attentiveness to Lexa’s building please. Just when she felt the older woman begin to buck against her face, she pointed her tongue and quickly slide between those folds. Picking up speed as she rocked into Lexa. 

 

Lexa was again murmuring in trigedasleng, her hands finding blonde locks steady her frantic nerves. The second she pulled at Clarkes hair she left that skillful tongue circle around her swollen clit. Just like that, her hands were back in the furs and her voice was traveling to the ceiling.  _ “Klark, beja, Klarrr..” _

 

Hearing her name in that native accent almost pushed Clarke over the edge. Thus far she had managed to ignore the throbbing between her legs. But now, as her clit pulsed against the restraint on her lace panties, she became aware of the puddle forming there. She fought the urge to slip a hand down and feel her own wetness, instead tightening her hold on Lexa’s hips. Licking Lexa’s clit again, she picked up pace, adding soft suckles and nips. 

 

Lexa’s hips rolled in a rhythmic manner, a lush mirror of Clarke’s own pace. As her pleasure mounted, Lexa’s eyes found the back of her skull and her hands Clarke’s hair again. Her thighs rocked side to side and her head rolled along with the wondrous tongue against her bud. She was in a drunken state of revelry, climbing higher.

 

When she felt Lexa’s clit pulse in a long, hard beat. She knew the brunette was close. Dragging her nails down Lexa’s thigh, she slid a finger along her inner lips. Gathering enough moisture she slide two fingers into Lexa’s hot core, moaning into her clit at the astounding heat. Her moan was only drowned out by that of her muse. Curling her fingers up, she stroked the soft ridge of Lexa’s g-spot. 

 

“ _ Klark! Keryon!!! Klark, _ ” Lexa was panting as she teetered on the edge. Another strong stroke of Clarke’s fingers coupled with a short flick of her tongue sent her throttling over the edge. Her gracefully shoulder supported her arching left but the deep wail that left her throat was more primal. Hey vision went black as her climax continued to ripple through her body.

  
The clenching around her fingers set off the pounding in her own core. But it was the tension in Lexa’s thighs and that guttural lament of passion that seized her clit and made her own orgasm shake through her system. She cried out in overwhelming shock, finally slipping out of Lexa. Shuddering hard, her climax only intensified when she looked into Lexa’s eyes. Those dark eyes conveyed her lust and telegraphed every sensual thought directly to Clarke’s already pulsing clitorous. Eyes closing, she soon felt Lexa’s arms around her, clutching her closely as she came down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You Let Me - Sinead Harnett “I'll love you like I've never, ever loved somebody. I'll give you things you didn't even know you wanted. Don't tell me that it's not enough. My time is up, you're over us. Cause I think I might do anything for you. If you just let me, if you just let me”


	3. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short smut.

Clarke wasn’t sure how long she laid in Lexa’s arms but she knew she wanted it to be forever. Lexa’s fingers were stroking her cheek in a lazy motion. The only thing ruining her comfort were those damn pants, now sticky from her arousal earlier. Without moving from Lexa’s grip, she shuffled her arms to push down her pants, wiggling her hips. She shuffled her legs back and forth to work them down, lastly using her feet to finish the maneuver. She didn’t notice Lexa’s chuckle until she finally kicked her pants on the floor. “Hey! Don’t laugh. I didn’t want you to move.” Clarke pouted.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll always be with you.” Lexa murmured. Her voice far off, squeezing Clarke a little tighter. 

 

Clarke looked up to see a dazing Lexa, eyes glazed over in thought. “Hey...you ok?” Clarke asked, turning to kiss the woman on her cheek.

 

“Yeah.” Lexa states a bit clearer, looking down at her sky princess with intent. Her eyes slowly travel Clarke’s frame, resting on her black lace panties. Swiftly she swings her hips out, flipping atop Clarke with a smug glare. “My turn.” 

 

“I don’t know, I may be too sensitive.” Clarke stated flatly.

 

“Trust me.” Lexa responded, slowing dragging the back of her hand down Clarke’s neck. Even though this situation was pointed, her voice still contained an edge of overarching worry. Yes she had completely surrendered to Clarke but did Clarke trust her?

 

The straight lined twinge she felt from her neck to her clit told Clarke she was ready. And her heart told her too. “I do.” Before she could blink, her nimble lover had managed to rid her of her panties and pin her wrists above her head. The eyes that pierced into her soul relit the flame that got them into this in the first place. She shuddered, rolling her head back, exposing her heck. “I’m yours.”

 

Lexa started slowly. Leaving a trail of dark hickies on the pale skin. Basking in each moan that left Clarke’s lips. Lexa has just made her way to the top of Clarke’s left breast when the blonde started gyrating her hips. She wanted nothing more than to dip down and seize what was hers, relishing in the taste that was Clarke. She had to be careful though, so she began her agonizing play on Clarke’s breasts. Seems the sky girl had every sensitive nipples and boy the Spirits Lexa was going to exploit that. Releasing Clarke’s hands, she used her own to cup the ample bosom before her. Remembering what Clarke liked from earlier, it only took a few moments of licking and teasing before she was a writhing mess below her. Unlike Lexa however, Clarke was quite vocal in her needs. “Lexa please. Touch me.” 

 

The brunette wasn’t ready just yet. She roughly bit Clarke’s left nipple, eliciting a moan that was surely heard down the hall. But heda didn’t care. The woman before her took all the worry away. She was just Lexa and she was fully devoted to her sky queen. 

 

Clarke couldn’t take the tease. “I need you. Now” She was sure she would cum just from this alone but she wanted more,  _ needed _ more. Scrambling, she pushed Lexa further down by her shoulder. Grabbing long tresses, she all but shoved Lexa’s face into her awaiting core. “Please”

 

Taking the hint, Lexa didn’t dally; sliding her tongue as deep as it would go into the warm entrance. She moaned a profound, hungry rumble and repeated the curl. Again and again. Moaning her praises, nuzzling Clarke’s dripping sex. Her tongue curling, probing the soft flesh. Lexa had a rather long tongue and used every inch of it to drive Clark insane.

 

She was lifting her hips, grinding down hard on the tongue claiming her. “Lexxaaa.” Her hands had yet to leave Lexa’s hair and she couldn’t retract them. Couldn’t move other than to keep the pace of her bouncing hips. 

 

Lexa slid her hands up Clarke’s side to her breasts once more. Squeezing the mounds, her thumb and forefingers found their mark. Rolling in opposite directions, they lightly tugged her nipples. She felt Clarke’s movements become more erratic. If it were even possible, the heat between her legs grew. Reading the signs, Lexa tweaked both nipples hard while plunging her tongue in as deeply as possible, just bumping Clarke’s clit. 

 

“Lexx….” her voice just stopped. Her body so racked with the spasms radiating from her core, all she could do was take it. Take each wave as they washed over her, pinging from her nipples to the heart of her desire. Her eyes were shut tightly and she could see lights sweep across her lids. Her clit was pounding with the fierceness of Lexa’s battle cry and her walls gripped the brunettes tongue with the same vigor. After what felt like eternal bliss, she collapsed into the bed. Unable to move, she simply purred when she felt Lexa curl into her. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Permission - Ro James “With your permission, I just wanna put a little smile on you……. Come on give me that green light……...You can let your hair down……...Ain't no pressure, it's all on you.”
> 
>  
> 
> Short chapter, but it meant a lot as far as Clexa goes.


	4. Nirvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin.

Lexa could feel fingers delicately running up and down her bare arm. She wasn’t sure how long they had lain there but she was definitely sure she didn’t want it to end. It was a high unbeknownst before. A simple  _ being _ as if nothing existed outside of those 4 bed posts.  

 

“If Octavia and I are gonna get behind the blockade by dawn…” 

 

“Sshhhhhh….”, Lexa lightly shushed Clarke. She knew they were running low on time but she was not ready to let go. 

 

Clarke smiled. Her Commander had surrendered and so had her heart. Every stroke on soft dark skin sent sparks down her fingers and up her arm. She had been memorizing the lines in Lexa’s various tattoos and was curious to know their meaning. “This is beautiful”, she murmured, letting her fingers travel down the inked path on the toned back before her. 

 

“I got it on my ascension”. Lexa said, sighing into the tickle of Clarke’s fingers. As much as she enjoyed the feeling, the topic tugged at her core. “A circle for every nightblood that died, when the Commander chose me. ”

 

“I thought you said there were 9 officiates at your conclave?” 

 

“There were”. Lexa’s thoughts started wandering back to a darker place in her past. The familiar twinge of self-doubt creeping up her spine, tracing the same circles Clarke was.

 

“What happened to number 8?” Clarke’s curiosity made her oblivious to Lexa’s stoned voice.

 

Blinking slowly, and breathing deeply; Lexa pulls herself out of her daze. She won, the Commander chose her, she had achieved incredible things as Heda. She had nothing left to prove. And now, she could be Lexa. Rolling over to face her interrogator, internally she pleaded but kept her voice flat, “Can we talk about something else?”

 

Looking into bright green eyes, Clarke saw flashbacks of them hooded, darkened with passion. A chill ran up her spine. “We don’t have to talk at all.” She grinned widely at the smile that spread across Lexa’s face. It was so rare, so beautiful, so unabashed. 

 

_ Match _ . Lexa’s rolls over sliding her hand behind Clarke’s head.

_ Flame _ . Clarke arches into Lexa’s touch. Lips meeting in a searing press. 

_ Smoke _ . Smiling into silky lips, Lexa melts into Clarke’s grip, letting her free hand slide under the thin cover to caress Clarke’s bare hips

 

Instantaneously, the area was filled with a palpable haze. Clarke was shocked at how her body responded to the slightest touch. Like ice on a scorching day, she was a dripping puddle in mere moments. Her kisses, first deliberate became rushed and breathy. Pulling Lexa flush against her body, she moaned an open mouth kissed, reveling in the heat.

 

Lexa had worshiped Clarke’s body earlier but this was a burning desire that required a rougher approach. She smiled wickedly as she slowly captured the blonde’s hands and pinned them above her head.  Using her chin, she tilted Clarke’s head back, nipping at her jawline before latching onto the sleek neck. The moan from the throat below her vibrated through her lips and ignited her skin. Sitting back, she released her prey momentarily to throw off the sheets and readjust herself between Clarke’s legs, pulling her knees up sharply so they tapped her ribs. Her hands raked down pale thighs, rewarding her ears with a long hiss. 

 

Clarke was helpless. Even though Lexa let her hands go, the clouds in her eyes told her she better not move. The view of her strong woman looming above her was making her squirm with need at the silent show of power. Amused and aroused, she tested the waters, reaching up to palm Lexa’s breasts. She was surprised when the brunette leaned into the touch. “OUF!!” She quickly regretted that decision as Lexa flipped her. Landing on her hands and knees, she gasped loudly as she felt Lexa press her body into her back, lips exploring her spine. 

 

Roughly, Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hips, grinding her own in the pump ass under her. Feeling the arch below her, she allowed one hand to slip around, pinching an already tight nipple. 

 

“Fuck!” Her body gave her away. She could feel her clit began to twitch, feeling Lexa’s hands pull at her nipples and tease her thighs.

 

“Mmmm Wanheda, I really do enjoy you on your knees.”, Lexa whispered into Clarke’s neck. The shudder that surged through Clarke only fed her brazen front. “I think you like submitting to me,  _ Klark. _ ” As she clicked out the last k, she finally slipped 2 fingers into Clarke’s core.

“AHHHH LEXA!!!!” Clarke screamed out at the sudden pleasure. She bucked back against the contact. 

 

Sitting back once more, Lexa turned her hand over, angling her fingers slightly down to brush Clarke’s front wall. Placing her free hand flat on the small of Clarke’s back, she pressed down, getting the arch she desired. She wasted no time working up a good pace, using the angle to repeatedly stroke her favorite rough patch with each thrust. 

 

Clarke was a torrid mess. Sweat began to coat her back as she moved in time with Lexa. “Fu...ah...yes...please….” She panted out curses and praises. Face planted in the sheets, eyes shut in ecstasy, she planted her palms against the carved headboard, using it as a spring to push back. “Lexxxxxa” As deft fingers found her clit, she bucked furiously, losing her self control. “God! Yes!”. 

 

“You want more?” Lexa asked teasingly, a smug grin on her face. Well versed in self control, her own essence dripping down her thighs only served as motivation.

 

“YES!” Clarke yelled in wanton desire.

 

“I. Didnt. Hear. You.” Lexa started, thrusting harder with each word.

 

“Fuck! Yes Heda! Please.” Clarke was shaking uncontrollably, dancing on the brink.

 

Mouth gaping at Clarke’s plea, Lexa’s moved her hand from Clarke’s clit and held her back down once again. Slipping in a third finger, she set a furious pace, pounding down into Clarke’s gspot.

 

The stretch was too much. It only took movements before she was flung over the edge. It started as a tight clench that stopped her shaking. But only briefly as her voice hit the sealing and her body convulsed violently.

 

Watching Clarke’s body jerk, Lexa released the pressure on her back but didn’t slow down. Her forearm was burning, her clit was throbbing, and she was thriving in the lust the moment. She was in control and she was making Clarke come undone. Not letting her rest, she hooked her arm under Clarke’s hip and resumed circling her delicate bud, loving the way the pad of her thumb easily slipped around it and narrow walls clenched her fingers. 

 

Just as was Clarke started to breathe, she was building again, dangerously fast. “Lexa! Please! I can’t take it.  I can’t...I can’t...I can’t…..Fuucccccgggggggg.” Every molecule of her form was a frenzy of sensation when she hit her apex. In a rush of fluids, she exploded, collapsing in a pile of boneless limbs. 

 

Feeling Clarke’s release was an incendiary signal straight to Lexa’s aching clit. Engulfed in awe, she groaned and crumpled beside her love in exhaustion and nirvana. “I love you Clarke kom Skykru.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nirvana - Sam Smith “Now the room is all hazy, we're too lost in the fumes, I feel like it's just me and you, and we got nothing to lose……. It's too late to get away from it all. I'm done with running so I give it to you. This moment has caused a reaction. Resulting in our reattachment. Will you take me to nirvana?”
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Let me know. I'm open to taking prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> Powers - Lostboycrew “Don’t you want to stay….. You’ve got those powers over me. I’m going under.”
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
